disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Circus Animals (Dumbo)
The Circus Animals from Dumbo are bears, camels, elephants, giraffes, gorillas, hippos, hyenas, kangaroos, lions, monkeys, ostriches, tigers and zebras. Giraffe A giraffe cow was seen sleeping at the beginning of the film. When a bundle of a giraffe calf flew in, the calf licked the cow on the nose, waking her up. When the calf escaped from the bundle, he wobbled slightly on his legs, nuzzling his newfound mother. Two giraffes and the calf are seen again walking in their car when the circus is packing, with the adults sticking out. Then, one night, the train stops in town, waking them up. In the Baby Mine section, the giraffe mother and her calf are sleeping soundly. Gallery Mr Stork Giraffe.JPG|The Giraffe and her calf at the beginning Circus Car Giraffe.JPG|The giraffes in their car Train Crash Giraffe.JPG|The giraffes waking up from the train stop Baby Mine Giraffes.JPG|The giraffes sleeping Tiger A tigress seen at the beginning of the film was sleeping while her mate is pacing restlessly around. Then a bundle dropped in, and four tiger cubs scurried out toward the tigress's stomach, licking it as a fifth one jumped out onto the tigress's tail, waking her up. The mother nuzzles the cubs as the father looks on with admiration. Three tigers are seen in their own car during the circus packing scene. During the parade, the same three tigers are seen enjoying an afternoon siesta. During Baby Mine, the tigress and three of her five cubs are sleeping, one of them yawning and stretching before going to sleep again. The other two are either with the father or died of infancy. Gallery Mr Stork Tiger.JPG|The Tigers and their cubs at the beginning of the movie. Circus Car Tiger.JPG|A car of three tigers being nudged by an elephant Circus Parade Tigers.JPG|The tiger trio resting during the parade Baby Mine Tigers.JPG|The tigers sleeping Zebra Three zebras and their foal seen during the circus packing scene are walking in a car with two camels, At the parade, four zebras drag a carraige containing a male lion. During "Baby Mine", one of the zebras and her foal are sleeping as the foal's tail swishes slightly. Gallery Circus Car Zebra and Camel.JPG|The zebras during the packing scene Circus Parade Zebras.JPG|The zebras during the parade Baby Mine Zebras.JPG|The zebras sleeping Bear A brown bear sow is first seen at the beginning of the film. She is sleeping as a bundle lands in her cage and opens to reveal a bear cub. As the sow hugs the cub, a second bundle lands in, and another cub tumbles out, shaking her head. Happily, the big bear grabs both cubs in her paws and licks one of them on the head. The bear and her cubs are seen in their car during the circus packing scene. Gallery Mr Stork Bear.JPG|The bear sow and her cubs at the beginning of the film Circus Car Bear.JPG|The bear and her cubs in their car Elephant Elephants (especially Dumbo) are quite the stars of the show. Gallery Train Crash Elephants.JPG|The elephants when the train stops Circus Parade Elephants.JPG|Elephants during the circus parade Lion Three male lions are seen sleeping until a sudden stop from the train wakes them up. During the parade, a male lion, possibly one of the trio awakened by the sudden stop, yawns, "Ohhhh dear." as he rides in his wagon driven by four zebras. Gallery Train Crash Lion.JPG|The lions awakened by the train's stop Circus Parade Lion.JPG|The lion during the parade Hippopotamus A hippopotamus cow is sleeping in her pool at the beginning of the film as a bundle splashes in with her. The bundle opens to reveal a hippo calf, but the mother doesn't notice until the next morning, when the circus is packing up. The hippos jump in their car filled with water. At the circus parade, a hippo, possibly the mother, is yawning as it carries the calliope. During Baby Mine, the hippo mother and her calf are sleeping soundly in their pool. Gallery Mr Stork Hippo.JPG|The hippo mother and her calf sleeping Circus Car Hippo.JPG|The hippo and their calf going in their car Circus Parade Hippo.JPG|The hippo during the parade Baby Mine Hippos.JPG|The hippos sleeping Hyena The only scene hyenas can be found is the Baby Mine one, where a mother and three cubs are sleeping and giggling. Gallery Baby Mine Hyenas.JPG|The hyenas Kangaroo A kangaroo doe is seen at the beginning of the film sleeping in her pen as a bundle comes in and a joey unwraps out of it. The joey jumps into the doe's pouch waking her up. When the mother sees the joey, she reaches out her paws and hugs her. Two kangaroos and the joey are seen again in their car when the circus is packing. The kangaroo mother and her joey are seen again during the Baby Mine song, when the doe is using herself as a rocking chair. Gallery Mr Stork Kangaroo.JPG|The kangaroo doe and her new joey Circus Car Kangaroo.JPG|The kangaroos during the packing scene Baby Mine Kangaroos.JPG|The kangaroos sleeping Monkey The only scene monkeys can be found is the Baby Mine scene, where a mother on her trapeze swing holds three infants and a fourth one clings to her tail. Gallery Baby Mine Monkeys.JPG|The monkeys Ostrich Only one scene has ostriches. The Baby Mine one has one with two chicks with their heads in the ground. Gallery Baby Mine Ostriches.JPG|The ostriches Camel There are two scenes in which camels are seen. One, the packing in which a camel cow and her calf are in a car with three zebras and their foal. And two, at the parade where a caravan of camels are walking and chewing their spit. One of them looks at its mouth, then at the crowd, and swallows. Gallery Circus Car Camel.JPG|The camels with the zebras Circus Parade Camels.JPG|The camels at the parade Gorilla One scene that has a gorilla is the parade, in which a gorilla roars and shakes the bars of his cage, accidentally loosening one of them in the process. But luckily, he manages to put it back. Gallery Circus Parade Gorilla.JPG|Gorilla Trivia *Most of the animals, the kangaroo, monkey, bear, and gorilla have four fingers instead of five, like their real-life counterparts. *The bear cubs have belly-buttons, unlike their real-life counterparts. *The tiger trio in their car are resting like humans. *During the song "Baby Mine", the mother zebra's head is clearly drawn as a cel, but her body is drawn like the backgrounds. *There were thirteen storks (including Mr. Stork, Dumbo's deliverer) seen flying to the circus at the very beginning of the film, hinting that there are indeed thirteen species featured at this circus, with each stork delivering offspring for those species. *Like most cartoon animals, none of these animals appear to sport genitalia, which reinforces the fact that they all have to rely on storks to have offspring. *The bear wagon changes color when the camera zooms toward it: in the wide view of the circus train, the wagon is green, but up close the wagon is red. The same is true with the circus worker's uniform when he is fastening it to the train car said wagon is on. *The hippos in "Baby Mine" were clearly both drawn as backgrounds instead of cells. *The hyenas appear to be striped hyenas, which are real life, yet lesser known cousins to spotted hyenas. *In A Goofy Movie during the song "On the Open Road", the giraffes look similar to the ones from Dumbo. External Links For information of: *Bear: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bear *Kangaroo: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kangaroo *Hippopotamus: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hippopotamus *Tiger: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tiger *Giraffe: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Giraffe *Zebra: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Zebra *Camel: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Camel *Elephant: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Elephant *Lion: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lion *Gorilla: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gorilla *Monkey: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Monkey *Hyena: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hyena *Ostrich: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ostrich Category:Bears Category:Kangaroos Category:Hippopotamuses Category:Tigers Category:Zebras Category:Camel Category:Elephants Category:Lions Category:Carnivores Category:Cats Category:Gorillas Category:Monkeys Category:Hyenas Category:Ostrich Category:Birds Category:Dumbo characters Category:Animated characters Category:Males Category:Females Category:Adults Category:Giraffes Category:Comedy Characters Category:Wild Animals